Golden Opportunity
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Kai is an artist and one of his paintings is entered into an art competition without his consent. Will everything work out in the end? [MiguelKai]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Golden opportunity  
Summary: Kai is an artist and one of his paintings is entered into an art competition without his consent. Will everything work out in the end?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Hinted: Spencer/Tala (has anyone done this pairing before?)  
Warnings: Yaoi, Odd pairings  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

I had this one laying around handwritten for God knows how long. I didn't even know I had it /Sweatdrops/ Quite a pointless story, but who cares, right? I am totally in love with Miguel/Kai. Oh and what the hell is Miguel's last name? I love him to bits but dunno his last name. /Is ashamed/

* * *

Kai stood at the back of the hall to check out the competition his arms folded across his chest looking bored. The judge had spent a lot longer on Mrs. Michelson's landscape then he had on his. He shrugged it wasn't his best painting.

"I have to give you an A for effort," said a familiar voice behind him, "but you haven't got a prayer - not when you're up against one of Gran's masterpieces."

Kai took his time looking up at the speaker. Miguel, looking incredibly hot as usual, smirked at him at his lofty height. Kai inwardly cursed. He should have known that the smug tanned blond would be lurking about here somewhere especially since his grandmother is a well know artist.

"Her work is very good," Kai said. "It's bound to get first."

"Natch. So why don't you try something traditional like her, instead of that abstract stuff."

Blader, computer wiz, athlete - and now art critic! Could he be any more annoying?

"Because it's my style. And it's not abstract, it impressionist." Kai frowned but then shrugged "Besides, I didn't want to enter this competition anyway."

"So why did you?" Miguel inquired.

Kai sighed and flicked a piece of hair from his line of vision. "I didn't. Bryan entered it for me. He and Garland thought it was pretty good," he frowned again. "So they entered it behind my back. I only found out yesterday."

Miguel nodded, unsuccessfully hiding a smirk and then turned back to the painting, squinting at it. "Should I recognize where it is?"

"Only if you've been to Australia."

Miguel nodded. "That explains it then. That Sydney judge might have a taste for that sort of thing."

But Miguel's expression suggested he couldn't picture it in a million years.

Kai was still seething when he left the hall and found Tala killing time outside. He told Tala what happened with Miguel.

Tala flicked a strand of red hair away from his eyes. "To tell you the truth, Kai, I don't like your painting either."

Kai snorted. "Thanks."

"I would have never guessed it was a waterfall if you haven't told me."

Kai let out his breath in a weary sigh. "I'm gonna kill Bryan and Garland for this. I wish I could cut my throat."

"You're too sensitive. Anyway friends are supposed to tell each other the truth." Tala gave another flick of his hair. "And while we're on the topic about not telling lies, I read Shakespeare's book like you suggested…"

Kai rose an eyebrow. "I didn't suggested it and he didn't write books."

"Oh, excuse me." Tala said. "I got it out of the library. Talk about clichés, it was full of them. I'll never read anything you recommend again."

Kai gave Tala a blank look. "So Miguel didn't ask you out?"

Tala looked miserable. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He frowned. "What do I have to do to get him to notice me?"

Offhand, Kai couldn't think of an answer. While he was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants with a red sash tied hanging off his hips, black joggers and a dark blue singlet top. Tala was wearing a tight, eye-popping jeans and an even tighter long sleeve shirt.

"You could watch him play sport, watch him blade or something" Kai finally said.

Tala looked sour. "I don't do boring."

Kai rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "Well, you have to find something in common! Can't you think of anything?"

"We've both beautiful people." Tala said. "We'd look together."

Can't argue with that, Kai thought.

"Are you going to come and have a look around the fair?" Kai shrugged. "Just for something to do?"

Tala flicked his hair again. "I've got better things to do"

"If you're chasing after Miguel, I don't think that the way to catch him."

Tala scowled at him. Kai guessed they were seconds away from an argument and was glad when, at that moment, Spencer turned up.

"Hey guys." He greeted, the muscles in his arms rippling when he gave a small wave.

"Hey, Spencer." Kai greeted in return. He and Tala were a perfect match, if only Tala could see it…

"My car is making funny noises." Tala told Spencer point blank, not once looking at him in the eyes. "I'd get you to take a look but I'm in a hurry."

"He wasn't joking," Spencer said as Tala walked away. "I suppose he's meeting some lucky person." His happy expression vanished. "Remember how he was like my guy for years? I still don't know what went wrong. It's like I've become invisible."

Kai gave him a sympathetic look and patted his arm. "One of these days he'll see what he's missing." He tried to sound encouraging but if Tala is after Miguel, poor Spencer wouldn't get a look in.

"So, what are you doing?" Spencer asked

"I thought I'd take a walk around sideshow alley, since I've never really been to one." Spencer nodded, his expression still miserable. "Why don't you come with me?"

Spencer perked up. "Sure, I would like that."

* * *

Aw, poor Spencer TT Don't worry Kai will cheer him up.

Next chapter: Kai and Spencer do something fun and bump into Miguel. Tala has a fit.

Read and review, please. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to Mimicking Karma and Crucialus for reviewing!

Chapter 2. One more to go. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Merry-go-round music hit them as they left the shelter of the hall, followed by the smell of popcorn and takeaways. They join the people streaming through the turnstiles and when Kai saw the Ferris wheel he promise himself a go later since he has never been on one before. For now he was happy to try his luck against Spencer at the laughing clowns.

"Smartarse," Spencer said when Kai won a prize.

Kai laughed and handed Spencer a pack of screwdrivers. "Here, you're the mechanic."

And he pretended not to notice Miguel moving into his line of sight. He'd come to insult him again, no doubt. Not that he cared what Miguel thinks of his art - or anything else for that matter…

Two strides later, all charm and good cheer he was greeting Kai and Spencer. Kai tried to ignore him the best he could, but he seemed to be having a good old conversation with Spencer. With a blank look, Kai survey his surroundings, but not really taking anything in. He can't help but think that maybe Miguel isn't all that bad. Sure he's a smug know-it-all, tanned skin, blond hair God! But he seems to treat Spencer like an actual intelligent human being, not like a brainless buffoon like most people do.

"That toy cat is more your thing." Miguel suddenly said as Kai hastily snapped out of his musings.

It surprise Kai that, of all the prizes on display, Miguel picked the one he'd wanted. "My score wasn't big enough."

Miguel gave Kai a sly smile. "I'd have thought you'd score pretty well."

Kai tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out how to take that when Miguel turned his attention to Spencer. "Are the two of you paired off for the afternoon?"

"Not really," Spencer said. "Kai's just trying to cheer me up."

Miguel shot Kai a look. "Well, aren't you an angel?"

Kai blushed. Miguel must think he was desperate to spend the afternoon with Spencer, whose unrequited love for Tala was legendary.

To his horror, Kai heard himself say, "You're welcome to join us." As if he wanted Miguel around! His mouth should have listen to his brain instead of doing its own stupid thing.

Miguel looked amused, as if he could read Kai's thought, "Ok, as long as three's not a crowd."

"Of course it's not." He didn't mean to sound prickly but they merely shrugged it off. Kai fell in step with the two young men, thinking of colorful ways to torture Bryan and maybe Garland as well.

Hmmm, maybe he could tie them both on the front of his car and then play chicken with a few 18 wheelers…

He became aware that the three of them had stopped in front of the dodgem cars.

"I asked if you wanted a ride." Miguel said. "From what I heard you use to be a terror behind the wheel."

Kai blushed, again. "Who told you that? It was Bryan, wasn't it?"

Miguel smirked. "He told me a few other things as well."

Kai groaned and rubbed his temples, a headache getting ready to settle in. "I'm definitely going to kill him. Oh yes and it's going to be really slow…"

Spencer laughed at his two comrades. "If it's alright I'd rather get something to eat."

Miguel nodded. "I wouldn't mind a bite myself. What about you, Kai?"

"I need a drink."

"I don't think they sell alcoholic drinks here." Miguel smirked as Kai sent him a glare and swatted at him.

"I didn't mean that sort of drink." Kai snapped, inwardly wishing that they in fact did sell alcoholic beverages here.

They walked though the masses of people looking for a nice shady spot to enjoy their meals. They soon found a coffee table under a large, fern tree. They talked comfortably amongst themselves, both Miguel and Spencer playfully ganging up on Kai, who in turn didn't really mind.

Miguel poked Kai on the cheek who hid under Spencer's strong, muscular arm, who in turned laughed and wrapped his arm around Kai's neck, keeping him still. Kai squirmed a little, causing Miguel to laugh wholeheartedly. From any person's point of view it looked like they were all good friends and shamelessly flirting with each other.

And that's how Tala found them all a little while later. As he took in the scene, his lips turned into a thin line. A Tala incident was on the way.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Kai." Tala spat, "And here you are, hiding in the jungle."

Spencer jumped up, his face hopeful. "Have my seat, Tal."

"No thanks, I know when I not wanted."

Spencer's obvious bewilderment as Tala stalked away was matched by Miguel's.

"What was that all about?" Miguel asked.

Kai was already on the move. "I'll find out." Let the guys think what they liked, he had to sort this out now.

Tala moved quickly through the crowds and Kai struggled to keep up.

"Tala, wait!" Kai caught a hold of his friend's arm. "I know it didn't look good, me being with Miguel, but…"

"No wonder you were so free with your advice about Miguel." Tala managed to look furious and indignant at the same time. "You were moving in on Spencer behind my back, weren't you? And everyone knows we've been an item since forever."

Kai blinked in confusion. "I thought you wanted Miguel."

"Only until I saw you snuggling into Spencer."

"I did no such thing."

"You little sneak. Our friendship is over."

The words ripped through Kai's heart. He let go of Tala's arm and took a step back. "If you really think I would betray you, then you're right - we're not friends at all, not anymore."

* * *

Stupid Tala! (hits him)

Tala: Hey, it's your fault, not mine!

Anyway next chapter: Kai wanders around slightly dazed at what happened.

Read and review. Pretty please…


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: The biggest thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed! Made my day, I can tell you.

Two updates in one day! Final chapter, I really hope you enjoy. Kinda short, I guess.

* * *

Kai was never clear about what he did next. He supposed he must have wandered around the fair, looking at everything, but seeing nothing. He never went back to where Spencer and Miguel were sitting, he didn't want them to ask a million and one different questions. He debated if he should tell Spencer that Tala is actually fond on him again, but a little voice in the back of his head said that Tala doesn't deserve Spencer. 

But, it would make Spencer happy…

He remember his painting. Maybe he should re-evaluate that as well. Stick to traditional style, like everyone else. No. He would go his own way, no matter what. The judging would be over by now, the winners chosen. With a complete lack of enthusiasm, he headed back to the hall.

The first person he saw was Tala pacing outside the door. They stared at each other, then Tala busted into tears.

"I'm such a bastard," Tala sobbed. "I know you would never do anything like that to me. I am so sorry. You will forgive me, won't you?"

Kai felt a serge of happiness. "How can I say no to those tears?"

Inside the hall, Kai worked things out at a glance. Miguel's grandmother had won first prize, and second and third prizes had gone to the usual runners-up. He wandered down the row of landscapes and gasped when he reached his own. Highly recommended! It left him speechless. He knew he wouldn't win but he never expected to get a recommendation.

Tala smiled. "Didn't I tell you were brilliant? And look, there's a funny red dot in the corner."

Kai blinked. "That means my painting has been sold."

One of few that had been. Nothing could dim his surprise, not even Miguel appearing out of nowhere. Let him try to mock him now.

Kai sent Miguel a smirk bit it was dropped when Miguel suddenly framed his face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Congratulations." After pulling back from the kiss, Kai's face still in his hands. "I'm thrilled for you."

Kai felt dizzy from the warmth of his kiss, well aware that he was blushing yet again. He heard Tala mumble something about finding Spencer. Then he and Miguel were alone.

"Gran heard the judge say you were a star of the future," Miguel said, finally letting his hands drop. "so I thought I'd better start collecting your paintings now while I can still afford you."

Kai blinked again. "You brought it? But I thought you didn't like my painting style."

"What do I know about art?"

"Not much apparently."

They both laughed softly.

"But I'm willing to learn," Miguel said, "and I think you're the one to teach me."

Kai's heart did cartwheels as he blushed, for the umpteenth time today. He bowed his head slightly to hide his blush under his hair.

"Is there anything you'd like to do this afternoon?" Miguel asked, slipping his finger under Kai's chin, tilting his head up towards him.

"I was thinking about going on the Ferris wheel." Kai muttered. "I've never been on one before."

Miguel thought about it. "Ok - but suppose we get stranded at the top?"

"I'm not afraid of heights."

"I am."

"Then I'll have to do my best to comfort you, won't I?" Kai said, trying to keep his expression innocent.

Miguel slipped his arms around Kai, leading him out of the hall. "My day keeps getting better."

"And so does mine."

* * *

Sqeee! Don't you just love those two! And Tala finally saw the error of his ways :P I have a few ideas for a sequel but it won't happen for a while. No Spencer/Kai this time, but I will do something about those two later. A oneshot or something. Hmmmm... 

Read and review, thank you! Love ya


End file.
